dalek_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalek Mod Wiki:Standardized views
For making item/block renders, we use the standardized view, which is based on an isometric viewing angle. There are dozens of ways to make such renders, but the easiest and most friendly way is using Blockbench (Blockbench.net). This software has the advantage of being able to use the actual block models from the mod files. You can also render custom block models. Blockbench has an Online version that works identically. You can also export models into obj files to be used in Blender afterwards. Using Blockbench Note: This guide uses the Online version of Blockbench. * You first have to import the model by going to File -> Import -> Add Model and select the file you want to import. * If the texture of the model doesn't load, then find the Textures column, right click on the missing file tab and select Properties... -> Change File. * After that right click inside the preview window and select Perspective -> North. * Then press Ctrl+Shift+I and open the console tab. * In the console, enter main_preview.camOrtho.position.set(1, 6**.5/3, 1), if the model is clipping through the camera, multiply each coordinate components with the preferred distance, e.g: (1*20, 6**.5/3*20, 1*20). For scaling you can enter main_preview.camOrtho.scale.set(xScale, yScale, zScale) in the console. * Lastly to capture the screenshot, right click in the preview window then select Screenshot. Blockbench Troubleshooting Since the default block is not in the client.jar, you have to hit the square with the plus (which creates a new cube) and resize your new cube to 16x16x16 and assign the textures by clicking Add Texture, selecting a file, clicking a face, and dragging the appropriate texture to the face. Do this every time you want to add a texture. For stairs and slabs, it will just provide blank textures with red exclamation points. Just right click these blank and hit Change File to change the file. If you need to rotate a face, go back to the block model, click the face, and find a slider under the new magnified picture of the texture you used and move it until you get it the way you want. Entity Renders Although standard renders of entities can also be created using a 3D graphics software, it is not recommended to use one. It is extremely difficult to reproduce the correct model, as each entity has different sizes and models. However, other entities, such as shulkers, are cube-shaped, so Blender can be used to render one. In addition to the workload, lighting is the real problem. Light behaves in Minecraft very differently, and the exact behavior in the environment of a 3D graphics software is extremely difficult and in most cases not exactly possible to reproduce. In this case, instead of a 3D graphics software, mods are instead used. Mineshot, a camera mod, is the best mod which can be used to render entities. Non-animated Entities After Mineshot has been installed, it can be started. Before recording, a suitable environment must first be created. Since the presentation in its final version should contain a transparent background, it is best to work with a monochrome background. Green screens or blue screens made of concrete blocks or specially textured blocks which are already very helpful, but since the lighting of Minecraft also colors different blocks with the same texture, an even simpler background should be chosen: the sky. It is recommended to create a superflat world with the preset "The Void". The sky is divided into two halves colored in a different blue tone, but these can also be standardized with the additional mod called [https://optifine.net/home OptiFine]. Since a background is now selected, basically only the entity has to be spawned then the recording can be done. It is important to summon an entity with the data tag of NoAI:1 so that it does not rotate or move. By the way, barrier blocks are best suited as the floor, since they are invisible. To start recording, a special camera mode is switched on in Mineshot. This is done by pressing the default key NUMPAD5, which can be zoomed in and out by pressing ADD and SUBTRACT respectively, both of which can be found at the number keypad. Do not change the angle of the camera. The default values (45° and 60°) correspond exactly to the values required for the standard view. The camera is centered on the player's position, but is only rendered by the game when it is not in the first person view. If the field of view is properly adjusted, a normal screenshot can be created. The actual picture object does not have to be exactly in the middle, because the recording is still post-processed anyway. When recording multiple variants of an entity, it is important not to leave the camera mode during each shot, nor change the zoom. If you make the slightest change, the previous setting can not be restored. The result is that the individual recordings do not exactly fit one on top of the other, but this is used in many plug-in letters and makes the recordings useless. Entities can be easily changed with commands, such as /data merge entity, without having to change anything on the camera between individual shots. Since the recording has now been successfully done, it can be improved in an image processing program. The software used does not matter, but a download for a free program GIMP can be found at the top right of this section. First, the sky is removed, for which the color selection tool (magic wand) is best suited. In doing so, care must be taken that all places where the sky is visible are removed. Entities such as skeletons have many holes in their model, where there will still be individual pieces of sky. After the background is gone, cropping is done. The width of the image should be minimal, for example, the two edges directly adjacent to the last pixel of the image object. The height should have enough scope, and this must not be cut so radically, otherwise the picture object "stick" at the upper edge. If there is nothing else to edit in the rendering, and it can be exported, and in the wiki. During image processing, it is important not to scale. As a result, only very little quality is lost and the file size increases dramatically, instead of falling. A smaller recording should be created directly with Mineshot and a smaller zoom level. In the wiki itself, the image size can also be changed very easily as a parameter during the integration. Animated Entities A challenge when creating renders is to create entities whose model has a permanent animation. For example, in the case of silverfish, the body of which is continually moving, and also in guardians, whose spines are moving, and which constantly causes a swimming movement with its tail. A start to creating a representation of these creatures would be, of course, just to press the trigger at the right moment, but that is too unreliable and the absolutely right moment to catch is almost impossible. At this point, it might be advisable to switch to a 3D graphics software, but as already described, certain difficulties occur. The solution approach is therefore to prevent animation of the entity. It is unfortunately not possible, even with commands or the data tag NoAI, now one has to really make the model. The models of entities can unfortunately not be controlled by resource packages, which makes this project a bit more difficult. Mods such as [https://optifine.net/home OptiFine] or ENIM have this function, but the effort to create a complete model without the animation is just too big. Instead, the model can be modified in the program code. This of course requires knowledge of the programming language of Minecraft called "Java" and a certain experience with the program code of the game. A work with the Mod Coder Pack, where the code could be changed directly, is still unfortunately not possible, since the required mod Mineshot can not be loaded since this requires Minecraft Forge. It must be in a programming environment with Minecraft Forge. The code and the model can not be edited directly, but Forge offers enough possibilities to easily overwrite an existing model. This works best through renderingRegistry using registerEntityRenderingHandler. The actual recording is still in-game, and the steps are already described in the previous section. (Taken from https://minecraft.gamepedia.com/Minecraft_Wiki:Standardized_views)